Siapa bapaknya?
by Kecebong
Summary: "Film porno itu apaan ya?" / "Tobi un. Film porno itu sama aja kaya film perang un." / "Berarti main pedang-pedangan, ya?" /"Tapi kalo main pedang-pedangan, kok film ini malah pada nggak pake baju?"/ WATEPAK!


**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
>Siapa bapaknya? Is mine<br>Rate : T (yang dibawah umur mohon tekan back)  
>WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPOS, SUPER GAJE, SUPER PENDEK, SUPER GARING.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
>_JUST FOR FUN_<strong>

.  
>.<strong><br>**..

"Pein un dapet darimana _video_ kayak gini?" Dei berkata pada Pein yang sedang memasukkan CD ke dalam DVD_ player_ di ruang tengah markas Akatsuki. Sambil mengulum lolipopnya, Dei memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Tobi yang duduk tepat satu meter di depan layar TV.

"Dapet dikasih Jiraiya. Katanya sih hadiah tahun baru." Jawab Pein.

"Tahun baru? Udah kelewat lama. Bah, dasar bego!" Kisame bersungut-sungut sambil duduk di sebelah Dei.

"Ngapain juga sih, elu musti manggil kita kesini kalo cuma buat ngeliat _video_ kayak gini." gerutu Sasori sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas permadani mungil bergambar _hello kitty_ yang dibawanya tanpa izin dari pasar obral malam minggu kemarin. "Gue udah sering liat."

"Mendingan juga gue bertapa di gua kalo cuma liat film porno macem gini." desah Hidan. "Dewa Jashin bakalan murka ke gue."

"Film porno itu apaan ya?" Tanya Tobi dengan muka polosnya. Dia juga sedang mengulum permen lolipopnya. Yang lain hanya memandang malas pada Tobi.

"Tobi un. Film porno itu sama aja kaya film perang un." Jelas Dei, Tobi hanya mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti.

"Berarti main pedang-pedangan, ya?" Guman Tobi. Yang lain memilih bungkam daripada meladeni pertanyaan Tobi yang pasti tidak ada ujungnya.  
>"Tapi kalo main pedang-pedangan, kok film ini malah pada nggak pake baju?"<p>

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Pein yg sedang minum teh tersedak. Yang lain cekikikan melihatnya.

"Aduh, Tobi un. Film ini film perang yang nyeritain perjuangan dalam proses ngebikin anak un." Lagi-lagi Dei sebagai kakak angkat yang baik menjelaskan.

"Hm, jadi kalo mau main pedang-pedangan biar bisa bikin anak nggak usah pake senjata ya?" Tobi manggut-manggut. "Kalo gitu pake jurus apa dong biar bisa bikin anak?"

Dei, Pein, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori dan Itachi seolah tuli. Mereka mengacuhkan bocah yang terus melontarkan kalimat bodoh. Mereka sibuk mencerna adegan demi adegan yang terekspos di layar kaca.

"Yang menang bakalan dapet apa?" Tobi lagi-lagi berkicau.

"Bakalan dapet anak." Jawab Pein, Dei hanya mengiyakan sambil mengangguk.

"Ciri-ciri yang dapet anak gimana?"

"Muntah-muntah, bego!" Hidan melemparkan sandalnya pada Tobi. "Berisik aja sih lu!"

"Ya, kan Tobi nggak ngerti. Tapi.." Tobi tampak seolah berpikir. "Muntah-muntah? Berarti Tobi juga dapet anak dong, ya. Kemarin Tobi muntah pas abis keselek duri ikan."

"Yang dapet anak cuma cewek Tobi un. Tobi kan cowok un, punya pedang di situ un." Tunjuk Dei ke anunya Tobi.

"Oh, berarti Konan hebat ya, bisa dapet anak. Tadi pagi Tobi liat Konan muntah-muntah sambil megangin perut."

BRRRAAAKKKK!

Ketujuh pasang mata yang semula terpaku pada layar TV kini menoleh ke arah satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki tercantik yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamarnya dengan terburu-buru berlari ke kamar mandi.  
>"Hoek. . . Hoek. . ." Terdengar Konan muntah-muntah disana.<p>

"Tuh, kan. Bener apa kata Tobi." Tobi sumringah sambil mengulum lolipopnya lagi. "Loh, loh.. Kenapa muka kalian aneh gitu?" Tanya Tobi heran karena wajah keenam orang itu kini berubah pucat.  
>"Jangan-jangan Konan un, hamil un." guman Dei pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh yang lainnya. <em>'Siapa ya bapaknya?'<em> pikir Dei. _'Dei bukan ya?'_  
>"Sori, Pein. Mungkin gue bapaknya bayi Konan." ucapa Sasori santai sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Gue mau kok kawinin Konan. Toh, gue sayang dia."<p>

"Gue yang bakalan nikahin Konan." seru Kisame tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasori.

"Gue pernah kok ML sama dia."  
>"Enak aja. Kalo cuma ML sih Dei juga pernah."<br>"Gue bapaknya." Ucap Itachi.  
>"Bapaknya bayi Konan itu gue!" Seru Pein.<br>"Gue juga bapaknya." ucap Hidan tidak mau kalah. "Demi Jashin, bayi itu anugerah. Gue bakalan tanggung jawab." "Gue bapaknya!" Seru Sasori keras.  
>"Gue!" Hidan ngotot.<br>"Gue!" Kisame tak mau kalah.  
>"Gue! Konan cinta mati ama gue!" Ucap Itachi narsis.<br>"Dei bapaknya un!"  
>"Gue pacar sahnya!" teriak Pein tak sabar. "Elu, elu, elu, dan elu berani banget ya godain cewek gue." Tuduh Pein dengan wajah kesal.<p>

"Pein un, jangan mentang-mentang Pein un cowoknya Konan, Pein un seenaknya aja ngelaran dia deket ama Dei un. Huft, Dei kan suka Konan un."  
>"Pokoknya Konan bakalan kawin sama gue." seru Sasori. "TITIK!"<br>"Nggak bisa Sas. Konan itu milik gue." Itachi melangkah untuk mematikan DVD player. "Cuma milik gue."  
>"Tidak. Tidak. Konan milik gue!" Kisame menatap ke arah Pein. "Gue yang hamilin dia."<p>

"STOP! Cukup! Berhenti! Wis, wis, Cibit-cibit!" Pein dengan logat Jawanya berusaha menjadi penengah. "Brengsek semua ya, lu pada. Oke gini aja. Kita tunggu sampe bayi Konan lahir. Kita liat ciri-ciri bayinya. Kalo mukanya keriput berarti itu anak Itachi."  
>Itachi yang disebut-sebut keriput mengernyitkan dahi tidak terima. Dia lalu berkata, "Kalo muka dan kupingnya rombeng-rombeng itu anak elu Pein."<br>"Kalo rambutnya pirang un, berarti itu anak Dei un." Ucap Dei.  
>"Kalo bersisik kaya gue, tuh bayi punya gue." Kata Kisame.<br>"Kalo mukanya baby face dan rambutnya merah kaya gue berarti bayi itu milik gue." Sasori juga tak mau kalah.  
>"Dan kalo jelek, itu bayinya Hidan." Kata Tobi ikut-ikutan.<br>Tik

.

.  
>Tik<br>.

.

Tik

.

.  
>"SIAPA YANG JELEK, HAH?" teriak Hidan kesal setengah mati. Dia menatap sebal pada Tobi. "Diem lu, bocah!"<p>

"Kalian ngeributin apa sih?" Tanya Konan sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Honey." Pein bangkit lalu menghampiri pacarnya. "Jujur deh, sebenarnya kamu ngandung anaknya siapa? Please kasih tau aku, Honey." Ucap Pein lembut.  
>"Eh?" hanya itu respon Konan. "Siapa yang hamil? Aku cuma masuk angin kok." Jawab Konan.<br>_"Honey."_  
>"Ya?"<br>"Apa bener kamu pernah ML sama mereka?" Tunjuk Pein pada kelima juniornya.  
>Konan hanya diam.<br>_"Honey,_ apa kamu mau punya anak keriput? Rambutnya pirang aneh? Bermuka jelek? Punya wajah _baby face_ sampe kolot dan bersisik?" tampak Konan meringis ngeri. "Nggak mau, kan? Makanya kamu cuma boleh bikin anak sama aku ya, _Honey."_ Pein mengecup pelan dahi Konan. "Dan kalian, bakalan gue bunuh kalo berani godain cewek gue lagi."  
>Kelima anggota Akatsuki hanya dapat menggumankan satu kata<strong>, "DASAR MUKA ROMBENG BRENGSEK!"<br>**.

**Fin**

.

**Gaje, kan?  
>Udah bong warningin kan, ya.. Hehehe<strong>

**.  
>Fic ini JUST FOR FUN.<br>Jadi, jangan ada yang marah ke bong ya..  
>Hm, baca juga fic bong yang 'Kebelet pipis!' lumayan ngehibur juga kok.<strong>

**.  
>Thank you. . .<strong>


End file.
